One Yule Mistake: Trouble at the Third Task
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Following on from Yule Ball Date and Yule Ball Regrets, The Third Task is in progress, Hermione is dating the Drumstrang TriWizard Champion, Viktor Krum, but Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger. What has happened to cause trouble at the Third Task…and why does Hermione feel like she has made a mistake?


**Trouble at the Third Task** – Rating **T**

Summary – **Following on from Yule Ball Date and Yule Ball Regrets,** **The Third Task is in progress, Hermione is dating the Drumstrang TriWizard Champion, Viktor Krum, but Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger. What has happened to cause trouble at the Third Task…and why does Hermione feel like she has made a mistake?**

Pairings – **Viktor/Hermione,** **Harry/Hermione (one sided)**

Warnings – **Contains Character Death.**

- **Trouble at the Third Task** -

 **Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **24** **th** **June 1995**

Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship.

Pain. That is what Harry Potter felt during his last few minutes of his life, the fact that the person who he could never get with following the disaster of a Yule Ball. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse that Lord Voldemort cast on him and the pain that he would never get to see Hermione Granger ever again.

Regret. That is what Hermione Granger felt when she saw Harry Potter suddenly become portkeyed back from who knows where, having been brought back by the team of Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall. She regretted ignoring Harry, instead working with her boyfriend, Viktor Krum on the Third Task. She regretted the fact that she didn't allow Harry the chance to even ask her to the Yule Ball, knowing that had she done so, Harry would still be alive.

Glee. That is what Barty Crouch Junior felt as his Dark Mark started burning following the rebirth of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's plan for him to become polyjuiced as 'Mad-Eye Moody', a former Auror who Albus Dumbledore was friends with was successful. He had managed to get Potter to his master's graveyard

Upset. That is what Minerva McGonagall felt as she saw the trouble one of favourite student struggle in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry several times. She also felt anger, having seen Peter Pettigrew, the true betrayer of her godson and his wife, still alive, meaning that Sirius Black was innocent….

Fear. That is what Albus Dumbledore felt when he saw the body of the Boy-Who-Lived not moving on the Quidditch Pitch, the maze that covered it shrinking. Looking at the person who he came to love as a grandson taking his final few breaths, he could see that the Wizarding World was doomed.

Shock. That is what Cedric Diggory felt as he got down on the floor next to Harry, the only champion who helped him. Cedric was shocked that Harry forced him to take the portkey that was the TriWizard Cup back to Hogwarts, saving him in the process. He knew he owed his life to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione was upset. She felt like it was all her fault, all her fault that Harry was nearly dead, if not already dead. The stands had begun to empty, the air was full of silence, the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students left their seats, heading onto the Quidditch pitch, heading to see what was wrong.

' _Good luck, Harry_ ' Hagrid remembered, those being his final words to Harry, his tears coming out in raindrops.

As Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and Head of Magical Games and Sports Ludo Bagman approached, Harry had one thing to say with his final breaths.

"He's back," he whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?" the Minister said, shocked. "Dumbledore — he's dead!" The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them . . . and then others shouted it — screeched it — into the night — "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Harry Potter is dead!"

Hermione, upon hearing this, fell to her knees in tears. The person who showed her how to have friends, how to get out of books and to get into trouble was dead. Getting on the ground next to Harry, she along with Cedric felt fingers trying to pry them from Harry's limp body, but the two of them wouldn't let him go.

"Mr Diggory, Miss Granger, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go." Dumbledore said to the pair who were trying their best to revive Harry. He bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set him onto a stretcher which Madam Pomfrey had conjured.

The crowd around them jostled, fighting to get closer, squeezing into the area, people shouting things like "What's happened?", "What's wrong with him?" and "Potter's dead!"

One thing was for certain, the Wizarding World had lost its savour. For Hermione, however, she knew now that she regretted accepting Viktor's offer to the Yule Ball

- **Trouble at the Third Task** -

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **255**

 **Publish Date -** **23/10/2016**


End file.
